Raptor's Speed
by lunarpaw1
Summary: Sorry but this is my 7th attempt. Plot: Racree travels the world trying to find her ultimate paradise and meets the straw hats along the way. Don't like it? Then don't read it. R&R. Flames will be smited. Thanks.


**I do not own One Piece or Luffy. Only my ocs. Please enjoy. This is my 7****th**** attempt due to having difficulties on how to start the fanfics.**

Chapter 1

Hello there my name is Racree Near, but my friends call me Ray. I am seven years old and this is my story.

I live here on St. Louis, with me Madre and me hermana.

I have deep violet hair with a large red streak on my left bangs. I supposed if you looked at it right then you'll see that it looks like a pixie cut.

My sister has lavender hair with a soft red under-back. We have the same type of cut, no complaints.

We both have gold eyes and nice golden tans.

Me Madre was in many eyes as beautiful as a rose. Her lilac hair curled and fell to her waist. She always kept it up in a ponytail. Her eyes were a deep golden rod.

What is so unique about us? We are of the Naaru. We are not humans.

We morph into prehistoric reptiles, our true forms. Or what you humans call us… 'Dinosaurs'.

My momma is a beautiful spinosaurus.

A deep red spine shot out of her back, her long whip-like tail had silver scales and several gold rings surrounding the tip of her tail, as well as two gold tattoos seeming like tear stains on her face.

My sister and me are of course twins. But I won't complain. Even if she was annoying…

She usually stays at home and reads while I go to my favorite tree and take a nap or two.

I think we weren't born her on St. Louis but somewhere else. No on spoke our language, so I had to learn English. I… hated it. Till today I still keep my language. I tend to slaughter every sentence of the English word.

Well I guess I should start where I met 'Red Haired' Shanks, a much-feared pirate.

I was resting in the shade, my silver tail swishing back and forth, and the red ring signaling that I was only just entering the juvenile stage. A small butterfly landed upon my nose, not disturbing my sleeping in anyway. On my right cheek you could also see a red streak cutting across from my ear.

The green grass brushed against my bare arms and feet. The wind was gently blowing against my white pajamas. The collar was askew and the buttons were undone.

A familiar scent hit my nose. It was odd. It was sort of a mix of alcohol and something else. But in all of that smell was a small sense of trees.

"What is Mom doing in the bar at this time of day?" I asked myself.

I wanted to see what was up. Knowing mum, she wouldn't go to the bar unless she had a reason. I stood up and the butterfly flew away.

I raced down the hill and past the sheep fields…

Yummy.

I ran past Mr. Nicks farm, ignoring the strange man with a boom-stick. Soon I found myself in town.

The market was bustling and I was stuck in miniature traffic. The smell was so close it was starting to hurt my nose. I choked at the smell of sea salt, grog, and gunpowder.

I did believe at this point that I was in the wrong area.

But still I followed the sent to the docks. I had never really seen a pirate ship before, but this was absolutely breath taking…

It had a flag and every thing… I so wanted to explore it but then came the smell once more. It led back into town where I was supposed to go earlier. I followed my nose and let my feet guide me.

--

It seemed to have led me to the bar.

When I walked in I was hit with a stink bomb. I gagged and ran back out. I could hear the damn pirates laughing in there. It was their smell after all that made my nose so weak.

The air had a mixture of sweat, sea salt, cigarettes, tobacco, and eaten food, the stench of wet dog and three week old milk. My nose screamed in pain, crying for me to get the hell out of there.

I didn't want to though. If Mom really was in there with all those bloody humans, then I would be strong for her and be her rescue.

--

**Like it so far? R&R. Thanks.**

**Hermana- sister**

**Madre- mother**

**Boom stick- gun**

**Thanks again. ******


End file.
